YouTube Video Contest
Still remember the YouTube Plan Event "Royal Chaos, Now in English" when the English version released? Let's take a look back at what rewards have been send to participants! Are you pity for missing the chance last time? This time, Yuexiu asked Lord Yi to obtain the imperial edict~ Every participants will be rewarded, yes, everyone! We'll hold it as a long-term event, so take your time and create something really rocks! Theme: Royal Chaos Video Contest Platform: YouTube Time: Long term (since this announcement be released) Yes! You are right! Royal Chaos will hold a long term YouTube Contest, name and upload your videos by rule, based on the views to release the prize. No upper limit for prize, participation is opportunity! *Participation Award shall be claimed only ONE time per week. *Except from Participation Award, each entry shall be rewarded once only, based on the highest views of the video. Are you touched? Please calm down. For more details, please go ahead. Deadline for submission of this week: Every Friday, 16:00 (UTC+8) We will statistic and announce the winners list of last week. Requirements: 1.Video content must be relevant to Royal Chaos itself. 2.Video length should be no less than 3 minutes. Recommendations: 1. Makeup tutorial or Cosplay of in-game costume and face. 2. Self-directed and performed scene plays or micro films related to Royal Chaos. 3. Strategy commentary, plot review (not the screencap) of Royal Chaos. 4. Records of Royal Chaos fan art creation. How to participate: 1.Upload your video to YouTube with unified title "Chaos+ Your Topic". Please indicate your Server information and in-game ID in the video description. 2.Videos will be added to the Playlist of Royal Chaos' official YouTube channel after verification. How to win: Royal Chaos Official will appraise the rewarded videos based on WEEKLY VIEWS strictly. Rewards: Participation Award: All the participants will be awarded with: Advanced EPX Pill*5, Gold Chest*5, Rose Life*1 Excellence Award: Achieved 800 views in a week: Intimate Pack*1, Travel Ticket*5, Advanced EPX Pill*5 Third Honour: Achieved 1500 views in a week: Red Hero Shard Pack*10, Advanced EPX Pill*5, Gold Chest*5 Second prize: Achieved 2500 views achieved in a week: Red Hero Shard Pack*20, Advanced EPX Pill*10, Gold Chest*5 First Prize: Achieved 4500 views in a week: Red Hero Shard Pack*30,Upgrade Pill*50, Advanced EPX Pill*10 All qualified videos will be added to Royal Chaos' official Playlist and get post on official Facebook page, with more chance to be viewed by wide Royal fans! * No upper limit for winners. Participants will get reward as long as the video reaches designated views. * The deadline for submission is 16:00 (UTC+8), every Friday, we will statistic the views of all entries, and release the winners list on Facebook. * Please be noted that all prize will be sent via in-game mailbox within 5 working days after final winners announced. Intellectual Property Description of Entries: 1.Original works are mostly welcomed. Tort of intellectual property are not allowed. Candidate who embezzles others' work will be disqualified once being found. And all the delivered prizes will be retrieved in original form and value. 2.The intellectual property rights of all entries in this contest belong to Royal Chaos. 3.Participants agree that Royal Chaos have the right to use and distribute the entries in relevant activities and publicity. 4.Videos in contest should not involve any porn and violence, and not be against local, state and nation laws. 5.Royal Chaos reserves all the right for the final interpretation.